A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night
by True Love JALS
Summary: Once upon a time and place unknown, lived a boy forgot and left all alone. No one knew what he could do or of this fairy tale.


**Hey friends. I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't been on for a long time. I've had some serious writer's block and I'm not so sure I'm able to publish another chapter of either stories for another month or so. I know I probably won't be able to make it up to you guys but, here's a start. It's just a little drabble I did as a sorry present to you all. Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time and place unknown**_

 _ **Lived a boy forgot and left all alone**_

 _ **No one knew what he could do**_

 _ **Or of this fairy tale**_

Hi, I have no name but I can give you some descriptions of me. I have pink hair, I am 10 years old, a boy and all alone. From the day I was born, there was a demon named END sealed inside me. Everybody feared me and treated me badly. All that I know is the four walls and a window in my prison cell. Everyday I look out the window and imagine myself flying away. The only people I know in my life are Gildarts (the guy who always beats me) and Makarov, the owner of the jailhouse The only time I would ever leave my cell is when we walk around in town, when I'm tied up. Everyone throws rocks and stones at me when I walk in town, because of END's existence in me.

The bars of my doors opened, it was time for my _walk._ They tied ropes around my waist and handcuffed me. Makarov held the front rope and Gildarts held the back. He had a whip in my hand. The doors of the jailhouse opened, and I left the jailhouse, ready to be stoned at.

"Die, you demon!" A little boy shouted at me.

"Leave this world, vile creature!" A woman threw a rock at me. I stopped to block the stones that reached my head, but Gildarts whipped me to make me keep walking. They left me bruised and hurt. Back in the jailhouse, he began to sharpen a stick to shove it in my toenail. I always think to myself, can I die? I mean, I'm just waiting for my death right here. Being beaten and hurt is all I know and even though it's a nice sunny day out there, I'm always cold. It's a never-ending chill I have even though it's summer. I hope that one day I can just get sucked up by the sunset and vanish into thin air.

 _ **All this time it bore right down to the core**_

 _ **All the pain had torn and left me sore**_

 _ **Right behind you had all this time**_

 _ **Been watching from my side**_

One day, a little blonde girl stood outside the bars of my prison cell. She looked about my age and her hair reached her waist and had a little strip of her hair in a some sort of pattern. She only had one piece of clothing and it was ripped and torn like my clothes. Her body was very skinny and bony like she'd never eaten at all. There was one metal clamp on her right ankle and a broken chain linked to it. The girl slipped easily through the bars and bent down to look at me as I sat helplessly on the cold hard ground.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. What is yours?" She asked sweetly. She looked like an angel, she was so beautiful. "What is your name?" She asked again. I wish I told her, but I didn't have one. I opened my mouth to show her I had no tongue. She gasped.

"How awful." She cried. I wish I could've done something to make her stop, but I didn't know what. But then she grabbed my wrist and we quietly slipped out of the window. "Let's go on an adventure." She said happily. Adventure? What was that? Water drops fell from the sky. The village was empty, but we headed in the direction of the forest. Lucy grabbed to giant leaves and gave one to me.

"You hold it up like this." She held up her leaf and the rain stopped falling on her. I held up my leaf, and it was like the rain had stopped. She giggled and grabbed my wrist and we walked through the raining forest. Why was she doing this? She knows if she tries to save me we both will be killed. But this beautiful blonde angel acts like she's doing nothing wrong. We stop under a tree and she shakes her leaf, I can't stop looking at her. She's so beautiful. Lucy looks at me and smiles.

"Let's run away together. We're both prisoners and I know you and I both have been very lonely. Let's run away together." She said determinedly. I was so happy! To leave that prison cell for good! I pulled her into my arms and swirled her around. She made a sound I didn't know what it was, but it sounded so bright and happy. I slipped and we landed in a puddle of water. I have never been so wet but it felt nice even in the cold rain. I stretched my lips to match hers.

"There you go! You're finally smiling!" She made the sound again and sprayed water on me. Smiling, it felt nice to do it after 10 years. We splashed each other in the never-ending chill of the rain until she stopped to look at me.

"Can I call you Natsu? It means summer in Japanese. You look like a very sunny boy and I bet, if you were born in a peaceful family, you would have been goofy, funny and a great friend. Do you like the name Natsu?" Natsu, Lucy wanted to call me Natsu. I looked at her and smiled. We will both get sucked up by the sunset and vanish into thin air.

 _ **Day is done and now the dawn will break**_

 _ **Play until we drop so we'll never have to wake**_

 _ **What if this place was made of only me and you**_

 _ **If just the world and everyone would all go away**_

Happiness could not last forever. Lucy and I played in the woods until the rain stopped. We walked deeper into the forest in search of a new home until we heard the words: prisoners have escaped. Lucy knew what was going to happen. She grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as she could, dragging me with her. I knew we couldn't run far. Her body was far too frail to be able to outrun Gildarts. But she kept running as if she knew her life depended on it. Tears formed in her eyes as we ran in the sun. I was right, she couldn't outrun Gildarts.

"Where have you been and why have you been trying to escape with HIM!" He lifted up Lucy by the back of her clothing. She did not answer, even when she was being slapped. I jumped on top of Gildarts and tried to punch him, but he slammed me to the ground.

"Run..." Lucy whispered to me. She lifted up her bruised face and looked at me with crying desperate eyes. "Run, Natsu. Run. Please. Let's run away together." I hesitated. I had to save Lucy. But if I don't run, Gildarts wouldn't come after me and he wouldn't let go of Lucy, so I ran. I ran into the woods as fast as I could. I heard Lucy drop down from Gildarts's giant hand and he ran after me. I jumped up onto the nearest tree and climbed to the trip, hoping that he wouldn't see me. I was right, he looked around and turned back to take Lucy. I couldn't forgive myself. I promised myself that I would one day, be able to find a world just for Lucy and I.

 _ **Tell me why tell my why**_

 _ **A small voice will tell me why**_

 _ **No it's not the voice of you or I**_

 _ **But ALL MANKIND**_

8 years later, the demon in my body could not be contained. I grew to lose my consciousness and developed a destructive nature. END awoke. He was me and I was him. After 8 years, I grew dark demon horns and black paws with horribly sharp claws. I developed the power of fire and everywhere I went, everything ended in rubble. I only have one goal: to avenge Lucy and destroy that old village.

I stormed through the woods where Lucy and I first played together. The aura around me was so dark and sin-stained the animals ran when they saw me. I sprout out fire and destroyed the woods. Screams of innocent animals filled the air as I stormed off without giving them a second glance.

I soon arrived at the village I spent the first 10 years of my life in. A wave of anger filled me even though there was nobody in the streets. It was bedtime, I decided to destroy their lovely dreams with their worst nightmares, I set the village on fire.

Screams erupted, panicked and fear-filled people ran through the streets. I did not care what happened to them, since they didn't care gwhat happened to me. I yelled and set fireballs flying in the air, destroying everything in sight. I turned to the jailhouse, which was once Lucy's and my home. I destroyed the jailhouse. Gildarts and Makarov came running out, engulfed in flames. Finally, I saw her.

Lucy. She grew into a healthy mature woman. She wore a black shirt exposing her chest and a tiny red skirt. Her beautiful blonde hair was longer and now on her back, sat large white wings and her eyes glowed bright white. She walked towards me, and gently took my hand.

 _ **Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away**_


End file.
